Wybie so cruel?
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own anything! April fools trick by Wybie!


Title: Wybie so cruel?  
Movie: Coraline  
Genre: Romance/horror/tragic  
Rated: T for the fact Coraline calls Wybie some names that should never be repeated XD  
Characters: Wybie Lovat and Coraline Jones  
Warning: Hinted Coraline/Wybie

It had been 2 years...2 long and beautiful years since Coraline Jones had moved to the Pink Palace apartments in Oregon. 2 years since she met Wybie, , Miss Spink, Miss Forcible and . But it had only been one year since she had stopped having nightmares about her: The other mother.

Coraline shivered at the thought.  
"Oh just forget that old bat for a while...remember you and Wybie are going to pick the strawberries today!" Coraline thought with a shake of her head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"I got it!"Coraline said getting off the couch and hurrying to the door before her mother could say a word.  
"Hi Coraline we're ready!" Wybie said as the door opened revealing the boy who had a book bag on his shoulder and a black cat which promptly popped out of Wybie's coat mewing in greet.  
"Okay! I've got the baskets all ready for us! Going out to pick the berries mom." Coraline yelled as she handed a basket to Wybie putting the other on her wrist before closing the door behind her.  
"Okay don't bring dirt in!" Mel yelled not taking her eyes off her laptop screen.  
Coraline rolled her eyes a smile on her lips when something hit her. "Why is Wybie so quiet...and why did he bring a bag with him?" Coraline thought.  
After a couple of seconds more of silent walking Coraline picked up the cat and put him in her basket he mewed gratefully for he was feeling kind of lazy today.  
"So why-Be-Born...Why are you so quiet...it's not like you." Coraline said as they finally reached the spot in the humongous garden where the strawberries were planted.  
"What? Oh no reason I just don't feel like talking much...I mean...in the other world the other me was quieter and you liked him better right?" Wybie said not looking at Coraline as he kneeled down to start picking strawberries a smile on his lips.  
"Oh don't talk about that place..." Coraline said a blush covering her cheeks as she also kneeled down to start picking strawberries. The cat shook his head as if to say 'oh don't do it'. For besides Wybie the cat knew of Wybie's April  
Fool's prank.  
"So today's April first..." Wybie said as they sat on the Pink Palace porch only 2 hours later enjoying strawberries and cream.  
"So?" Coraline replied completely baffled.  
"Well...I got a present for you! He put it on your bed for me!" Wybie replied motioning to the cat which sat on her lap purring away happily.  
"Really?! Let's go get it!" Coraline cried jumping up to the annoyance of the cat that mewed angrily as he followed the children up the stairs.  
"Wait..." Coraline said pausing in front of her room hand on the door handle.  
"Yes?" Wybie asked a hand in his bag.  
"Why'd you get me a present?" Coraline asked it all seemed kind of fishy to her.  
"To celebrate the success of our strawberries!" He lied

"...whatever." Coraline said opening the door to her room and walking in Wybie stayed behind and pulled something out of the bag it looked a lot like a hand made of needles. He placed a 'finger' of the hand on top of the door before walking in and closing the door behind him with an evil smirk.  
"Well...where is it?" Coraline asked looking high and low.  
"I don't know I specifically asked him to put it in here...oh well maybe we'll find it down stairs!"Wybie said.  
"Well you know what I bet there is no present but let's go downstairs anyway." Coraline said opening the door just as Wybie pulled out a remote control.( just like the ones they use for remote control cars) The hand fell squarely on Coraline's hair.  
"NO SHE'S BACK!" Coraline yelled grabbing the hand off her head and throwing it on the floor she ran toward her room opening the door.  
"COME ON!" she yelled at Wybie who stood there as the hand ran toward him.  
He turned toward her a wicked smile on his face as the hand ran up his leg and paused on his shoulder.  
"Happy April fool's day!" He cried as Coraline stared at him blankly.  
"Wait...y-you made that?!" She yelled tears coming to her eyes.  
"Yup."Wybie said a proud smile on his face which faded quickly as Coraline slammed the door in his face making sure to lock it before she sat down on her bed a look of anger set on her face.  
"Come on Coraline let me in!" Wybie said knocking on her door.  
"NO! HOW COULD YOU-YOU...JERK FACE! THAT WAS A LOW PRANK EVEN FOR YOU!" Coraline hissed  
"Oh come on I meant it as a harmless prank! Today is April fools day after all plus you always laughed about the hand after what happened!"  
"SO? THAT MAKES YOU AN EVEN BIGGER JERK FACE AND A IDIOT NOT TO MENTION A BUTT MONKEY!"  
Wybie sighed sitting down criss cross in front of the door. "At least she didn't call me Why-Be-Born..." He sighed.  
"Oh did I forget that? WELLL GUESS WHAT WHY-BE-BORN?"  
"Yeah?" Wybie said glaring at the door hoping she wasn't going to kill him. A soft click was heard and Coraline opened the door a crack her eye was staring back at him. He smiled and got up.  
"See I-wait. Why do you-OH CRAP!" Wybie yelled as he ran down the stairs trying to avoid all the objects being tossed at him including pillows, stuffed animals, and shoes.  
"HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!" Coraline yelled as she chased all the way to the door she stopped there panting as Wybie hopped on his bike and rode away as quick as he could.  
"Coraline Jones what on earth is going on?!" Mel yelled  
"Oh nothing..." The girl said collecting the items she had thrown and made her way to her room where she found the cat sitting on her bed.  
"Oh that stupid jerk..." She mumbled lying down on her bed.  
The cat mewed sadly as he laid down beside her.  
"Should I forgive him?" she asked petting the cat behind his ears.  
He purred happily." Better to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge." he said to Coraline's shock.  
"Well I guess I'm asleep?" She asked where upon the cat chuckled.  
"I don't know are you?"

She smiled her eyes popping open she then sat up in her bed the cat was still asleep peacefully. She looked out the window it was raining hard.  
She jumped out of bed and put her coat on. She grabbed a flash light and a can of nuts her old friend had given her a while back.  
"I think I know where he's at..." She thought as she snuck past the kitchen and slowly crept outside as soon as she was out she ran toward the well.  
And she was right there he sat on a log head hanging.  
"Wybie!" she said from behind the boy.  
"Coraline?! I'm sorry!" He cried blocking his face with his hands.  
"It's alright silly I'm not going to hit you..." She said sitting down next to him.  
"Really?" he asked  
"Really. A cat I know told me it was better to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge. Here have some nuts."  
"Oh...thanks Coraline!" Wybie said taking the can of nuts from her she smiled as he took the lid off a small bang was heard as a small boxing glove hit him in the face.  
"Happy April fools day Why-Be-Born." she said happily taking the can from his hands.  
He blinked there was a small black ring around his right eye now. It was decorative no real damage had been done.  
"Happy April fools day to you too Caroline." He said a smile on his face.  
~Fin~


End file.
